¿Puedo enamorarme de ti? - Oneshot Normaline Lemon
by Nyneve Viviane
Summary: Es medianoche. La hora de las brujas, la hora mágica, la hora en que las cosas tienden a suceder. Atraídos por la sobrenaturalidad del otro, decidieron conocerse un poco más, sin pensar que esa noche sus miradas azul y avellana quedarían enlazadas para siempre. Norman x Coraline. Oneshot Normaline Lemon. Advertencia: lemon / sexo explícito.


Cumplir los dieciséis años es lo mejor. Te regalan algo genial e inolvidable: los Dulces Dieciséis de las mujeres y el primer auto de los hombres.

Y experiencias por parte de los demás, pero al menos para Norman Babcock, esta no iba a ser una linda experiencia.

-No quiero.

-¡Vamos, Norman!

-Hombre, si no es ahora, cuándo.

-Nunca.

Neil y Mitch se miraron fastidiados.

-Norman... -rogó Neil.

-Dije que no quiero.

-¡Norman! -exclamó Mitch- No estamos llevándote a que pierdas la virginidad, carajo, ¡solo es una copa!

Neil asintió.

-Por favor, Norman, que sea una experiencia de amigos.

El joven bajó la mirada.

-No podremos entrar, Mitch... Neil y yo somos menores.

-¡Tienen dieciséis y van conmigo!

No pudiendo negarse una enésima vez, aceptó ir.

Ir a un bar por sus diéciseis años no era su mejor idea, y la abuela en definitiva no estaba de acuerdo, pero los chicos querían ir...

Llegaron al pub y se sentaron en la barra esperando alguna bebida extraña que Mitch había pedido.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos aparte de... tomar? -preguntó Neil a su hermano mayor.

Mitch sonrió.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, Norman -dijo Mitch- busca una chica linda, y yo te la traigo.

El cumpleañero se escandalizó.

-¡Mitch, dijiste que no...!

-¡Para eso no, mocoso hormonal! ¡Para que la conozcas! ¿Dónde crees que conocí a tu hermana?

-En la escuela.

Mitch ignoró su respuesta y se dedicó a buscar por su cuenta.

-Vamos, Norman, busca a alguien.

Él suspiró.

-Neil, sabes que yo...

-Viejo -habló con cuidado- sabes que Aggie no...

Furioso, interrumpió.

-Sé que está muerta, sé que siempre tendrá diez años, pero yo... -negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, tal vez no la amas, solo la aprecias... porque te identificas con ella.

Silencio.

-¿Norman?

El pelinegro había alzado la cabeza y miraba algo muy fijamente.

-Tal vez -respondió sin gana. Norman se levantó.

-¡Hey! -llamó Neil.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Mitch había vuelto.

-No lo sé, Norman se fue.

Lo vio caminando hacía la barra.

-¡Norman-!

-Shh, déjalo.

Neil miró confundido a Mitch.

-Se está acercando a una chica. Por fin.

Norman estaba acercándose a una joven de pelo azul solitaria en la barra. Era hermosa, sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención no fue eso ni su cabello azul ni sus ojos avellan, ni tampoco la finura de su cuerpo, sino tres pequeños, dos niñas y un niño, de color no verdoso ni azulado, sino dorado mate, a su lado, mirándo acosadoramente a todo el mundo. A los hombres específicamente. Uno de ellos volteó a verlo con ojos asesinos, lo cuáles Norman no sabía que eran posibles en un ángel.

Sin embargo, estós tres ángeles, si él podía verlos, era porque estaban aferrados al mundo terrenal, más concretamente a esa chica. Y él quería saber por qué, de modo que dedicó a la pequeña que lo miraba una sonrisa y un giño, ganándose un gesto de sorpresa. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Alentado por eso, preguntó:

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

La chica lo miró ceñuda, pero no se negó.

Tenía el cabello azul, y llevaba una falda corta sesentera negra con una blusa interior color azul. Y un tierno broche de libélula. Apenas se le notaba el maquillaje.

Norman miró el vaso de whisky en las rocas lleno.

-¿No eres muy niño para estar aquí? -preguntó la chica desinteresadamente.

-Lo reconoceré si dices que eres mayor que yo.

-Tengo más de quince años, niño.

-Dieciséis, de hecho.

Ella se volvió y sonrió con superioridad.

-Dieciocho. Ya puedes irte.

-¿Irme?

-No salgo con chicos menores. No salgo con chicos, en realidad.

Lucía... triste.

-¿Qué haces en un bar a ésta hora? -preguntó desviando el tema.

-¿Me está regañando un niño que acabo de conocer?

-Que no te conoce. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lo miró por unos segundos.

-Coraline. No Caroline, Coraline.

-Coraline -repitió Norman esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y observándola atentamente. Había demasiado misterio en ella.

Ella esperó. Luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me dirás el tuyo?

Norman reaccionó.

-Sí, claro... Norman, me llamo Norman.

-Norman -susurró ella.

Se quedaron mirandose por unos minutos. Coraline se dijo que él no era tan... desagradable.

Se aclaró la garganta y la chica bajo la vista en seguida.

-¿Qué? -espetó avergonzada.

-¿Puedo hacerte... una pregunta incómoda?

-¿Qué? -repitió con menos amargura.

-¿Haz pasado alguna vez por algo... anormal?

Coraline abrió los ojos como platos y escaneó al joven con la mirada.

Norman no necesitó más respuesta que esa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay tres niños cuidando de ti que definitivamente no quieren que estés aquí.

A pesar del acierto, Coraline no se dejo sorprender.

-¿Cómo lucen?

Norman sonrió de lado. Así que quería pruebas.

-Una es victoriana, otro es... tal vez siglo XIX y la otra es muy años veinte.

Sin perder más tiempo, Coraline se inclinó y preguntó:

-¿Puedes ver a los muertos?

Norman asintió.

-¿Hay muchos aquí?

-No demasiados. Pero estoy más interesado en saber porque hay tres ángeles cuidándote.

Coraline frunció el ceño.

-¿Y te crees con el derecho de venir a sentarte y preguntar? Después de lo que he pasado, que veas a los muertos no significa nada para mí. Lárgate.

Ella dejo un billete junto a su intacta bebida y salió. Los niños la siguieron.

Norman sonrió de lado. Y la siguió.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Coraline!

-Dije que te vayas.

-Por favor. Solo estoy preocupado.

La chica se volvió, interesada.

-¿Preocupado por qué?

-Por ti. Si esos niños siguen aquí, cuidándote, es porque pasate por un gran peligro... o porque estás en peligro aún. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Tras una mirada acusatoria de desconfianza, la joven sonrió.

-Te doy puntos por creatividad, niño. Eres muy original al usar tu habilidad para tus conquistas. Pero no quiero nada contigo.

¿Era en serio?

-¿Qué? ¡No! De verdad solo quiero... -sacudió la cabeza. -Tengo una idea.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a escucharte?

-¿Podemos volver al bar, terminas el whisky, te cuento mi historia y me cuentas la tuya?

Contar su historia a alguien que la creería sonaba tentador; escuchar una experiencia por alguien similar a ella, más tentador.

Sin responder, se encaminó de vuelta al bar. Norman la siguió.

Una vez reacomodados, Coraline dijo:

-Te contaré mi historia cuando me hayas contado la tuya.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. -Empezó- Verás, ver a los muertos siempre me ha hecho la vida complicada, y cuando tenía once años, mi tió, con la misma habilidad, murió y vino a darme una misión: leer un libro al espíritu de una bruja para que no desatará una maldición. No pude hacerlo a tiempo y ella levantó a los muertos. Sí, -añadió ante la mirada de Coraline- toda la ciudad se llenó de zombies. Al final, descubrí que la bruja era una niña que tenía la misma habilidad que nosotros y fue quemada por eso. Hablé con ella y entonces terminó.

Coraline lo observó atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiada interesada.

Incómodo, él carraspeó.

-Entonces... ¿me contarás la tuya?

Coraline bajó vista. Un trato era un trato.

-Cuándo tenía trece años me mudé a un viejo palacio dividido en apartamentos. Yo era muy inquieta y mis padres estaban muy ocupados, así que, mientras curioseaba, encontré una puerta diminuta que estaba bloqueada y se abría con una llave de botón. Durante la noche se abrió y me llevo a una vida perfecta en un mundo perfecto dónde todos tenían botones en vez de ojos. A la tercera noche mi Otra Madre me ofreció quedarme a cambio de coserme botones en los ojos. Pero la rechacé, ella me encerró y luego escapé. Pero al volver descubrí que se había llevado a mis padres, así que volví, y le propuse un juego en el que si yo encontraba y liberaba las almas de los otros niños, y a mis padres o me quedaría con ella. Pero gané y volví.

Al ver que él permanecía en silencio, ella bufó.

-Tú querías escuchar.

Ignorando eso, Norman preguntó:

-Es que no puedo creerque te dejara ir; ¿qué le hiciste a ella? A tu Otra Madre.

-Le arranqué los ojos y la encerré allí.

-¿Y qué hiciste con la llave?

-La arrojé a un pozo.

Norman suspiró. Entonces era la primera opción; al menos no estaba en peligro.

Sonrió.

-Eso me tranquiliza. No estás en peligro. -Se levantó. -Así que, Coraline, fue un gusto conocerte.

¿Qué? ¿Ya se iba? ¿Así como así?

-¡Espera!

Norman se volvió. Coraline buscó rápidamente una excusa que no comprometiera su orgullo.

-Aún no has tomado nada -dicho eso, pidió otro whisky.

-No quiero tomar nada, honestamente.

-Entonces debo creer que solo veniste a ligar.

De mala gana, el chico se sentó otra vez.

-Solo una.

-Está bien.

A lo dicho, Norman solo tomó una y Coraline también, pero pasaron horas hablando de sí mismos, de sus vidas, intercambiando números de la forma en la que habían sido tratados por ser diferentes.

-¿No te molestaba que te llamaran freak?

-No en realidad, pero una vez le rompí los anteojos en la cara a un chico que me llamó así.

Norman se echó a reír.

-Eres mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo, Coraline.

-Tuve que serlo. Además, pasaste por peores que yo.

Se sonrieron con dulzura. El momento mágico se volvió pronto incómodo.

-¿Qué hora es?

Él revisó su reloj.

-Las dos y media.

Coraline saltó.

-Debería esta en casa desde hace dos horas.

Norman quiso ver su propio móvil y lo encontró apagado.

-Ay, no... -carraspeó- ¿quieres que te lleve? -Preguntó Norman al ver la preocupación de los tres niños.

Coraline lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Podrías?

-Si no te molesta ir con otros dos idiotas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, así que ambos salieron a buscar el automóvil azul de Norman

Donde él esperaba encontrar a Neil y Mitch, encontró una nota en la que avisaban que se habían ido.

-Qué listos...

Coraline rió nerviosamente, más para recordarle que a ella se le hacía más tarde.

-Vamos.

Ambos subieron al coche y Norman arrancó.

Avanzaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Es por aquí?

-Sí.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar una casa victoriana verde oscuro.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Son habitaciones?

-Sí.

Norman observó lo pequeñas que eran.

-¿Con tus padres?

-Claro que no, ellos siguen en Allagash. En el Pink Palace. Estoy aquí por la universidad.

-¿Ya sabes a cuál irás?

-Sí. O eso creo.

La observó estirar el cuello y revisar quién estaba allí.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Sí, a mi casera, cierra a las doce, pero no está aquí.

Suspiró con cansancio.

-Esperaré en esa banca a que sean las cuatro y vuelvan a abrir.

Tanto valor la volvía estúpida.

-Estás loca. Ya veo porque esos tres te siguen a todas partes-

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los tres niños ya no los acompañaban.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella al verlo buscar.

-Los niños se fueron.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí...

Tomó su bolso.

-Bueno, adiós, Norman.

Coraline se dispusó a salir, pero Norman la detuvo.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo? Es peligroso...

Le agradaba la idea, pero no quería aceptar más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

-Y hace frío.

Ante la perpectiva de espera afuera en el frío contra esperar dentro junto a Norman, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿No tienes una hora de llegada?

-Sí, en teoría.

Arqueó las cejas.

-¿En teoría?

-No debería llegar mañana, pero tampoco me dijeron que no lo hiciera.

Coraline jugó con un botón negro que tenía siempre, como parte de su trauma, aunque prefería decirse que fue como un recuerdo.

-¿Te asusta aún? -preguntó Norman mirando el botón.

-Nunca me ha asustado. Es para recordarme que debo apreciar lo que tengo como lo tengo, en vez de desear cambiarlo.

Otra vez silencio.

-¿Ves algún fantasma por aquí?

-Solo uno.

-¿Cuál? ¿dónde?

Norman señaló la banca más lejana.

-Allí hay una adolescente victoriana que llora.

Coraline se quedó meditándolo.

-Dicen que una chica murió de hipotermia en 1820 por esperar durante una noche fría a que su amante la recogiera para escapar justo aquí.

-Qué horrible -susurró pensando en Aggie.

Coraline bajó la vista.

-Es horrible. Tener que depender de otra persona para recibir calor es horrible. Es patético y horrible.

Parecía dolida. Y él se sintió afortunado de repente. Coraline conocía el lado horroroso de la vida que él también conocía bien, ese oscuro repleto de golpes y rechazo, pero a diferencia de ella, él conocía también el calor, la amistad llevadera que Niel, Mitch, Alvin, a ratos Courtney y Salma, y sobre todo Aggie, le habían mostrado.

-No lo es. Es algo hermoso y tierno. Es genial cuando recibes calidez de alguien y tu también la das.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te pongas cursi.

Rió.

-No te pongas fría.

Coraline observó a una chica y una chico que corrían tomados de la mano. Y sonreían enormemente.

Incómoda, se giro hacia Norman.

-Entonces, tu... habilidad, ¿es hereditaria?

-No exactamente... Es de familia y aparece en cada generación, pero es aleatoria.

-Entiendo.

Sabiendo que era su deber continuar la conversación, buscó algo que decir.

-¿Nunca le dijiste a tus padres?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tenían ningún recuerdo y yo preferí no mencionarlo. -Sonaba triste. Y luego carraspeó- ¿Tus padres saben que fuiste tú quien salvó a la ciudad?

Él contuvó una sonrisa.

-Toda la ciudad lo sabe.

Ahora era él quien lucía triste. Coraline sintió una punzada de empatía.

-Creo que por eso me fui de allí. Era un heroé, pero seguía siendo... un freak.

-Siempre he sido un freak... estaba orgullosa de eso, hasta que empecé a sentirme... sola.

Coraline estaba abriéndose. Y lucía como un gatito asustado y triste.

-Sé que no es mucho viniendo de alguien que ve fantasmas y su mejor amiga es una bruja, pero para mí, no eres un freak.

Ella enlazó su mirada a la de él. Tenía los ojos increíblemente azules, parecía que brillaban, eran casi como los del gato del Pink Palace, su cabello sin goma seguro sería tan largo como el suyo.

Carrapeó y sonrió nerviosamente.

-No es mucho, pero es algo.

Norman le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres muy orgullosa. Acepta que eso fue conmovedor.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Seguro.

-Es como una película.

Rió otra vez.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora?

-Ahora tienes que llorar abrazada a mí, tratas de besarme y entonces nos interrumpe un monstruo aterrador.

Rió con más fuerza.

-¿Y después?

-Yo te protejo y al final tenemos sexo en una escuela vacía cubiertos de sangre.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Realmente amas las películas de zombies.

-Sí. Soy un freak en todo.

Siguieron riendo hasta quedarse mirando.

-Sabes, para mí tampoco eres un freak.

Tal vez él habría sonreído si no hubiera estado enganchado a su mirada avellana, a su cabello azul y a su broche de libélula.

-Eres increíble... -dijo entre susurros.

Estaba nerviosa. Su rostro estaba muy cerca... y casi podía sentir sus labios.

Norman sabía que ella no iba a besarlo por su cuenta, era orgullosa y tímida, así que aproximó su propio rostro hasta el de ella... y la besó delicadamente.

Coraline no acertó a pensar nada coherente, salvo que si no respondía él se sentiría rechazado. Y no quería rechazarlo, así que devolvió el beso.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron con avidez.

Y volvieron a besarse, con más fuerza. Norman la tomó de la cintura para acercarse más a ella.

Había una chispa allí que estaba a punto de volverse un incendio y ambos lo sabían.

Coraline temblaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien; ¿debía abrir la boca? ¿mover los labios arriba y abajo? ¿o simplemente dejar que él la besara? Estaba segura de que todo su valor regresaría si estuviera besando a otro que no fuera él. Que no fuera Norman.

Y claro, él no estaba mucho mejor, pero solo estaba siguiendo un instinto. Un deseo.

Deslizó su agarre desde su cintura hasta su espalda y la acarició suavemente.

Coraline estaba cada vez más… emocionada.

Sentía empatía con él, sentía aprecio y sabía que era un buen chico, pero... lo había conocido esa noche, tal vez era demasiado pronto para algo como lo que parecía venir.

-Norman...

Se detuvo en seguida, como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor de apagado.

-Lo lamento... -susurró- me he dejado llevar...

Demonios, tenía que hablar... Pero las manos de Norman seguían en su cintura, y estaban a punto de soltarla. No quería que la soltara así que sostuvo su rostro y lo besó con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz.

El chico interpretó acertadnente sus acciones y la besó con más fuerza, estirando una mano para reclinar el asiento y estar más cómodos, al mismo tiempo en se se acomodaba sobre ella. Así, deslizó sus manos de forma más atrevida por sus costados hasta detenerse, indeciso, en sus caderas.

Al tanto de sus dudas, Coraline bajo sus temblorosas manos por su abdomen hasta su cinturón, intentando quitarlo. Y alzó la mirada, hasta entonces clavada en su pecho.

-Quiero tocarte -susurró, dándole de esa forma el valor para hacerlo a su vez.

Un beso más húmedo que los anteriores se hizo presente. Norman bajo las manos hasta su trasero y la alzó. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sin perder el tiempo, Norman alzó la camiseta azul y observó su sotén de lencería rosa palo con encajes negros sobre su nívea piel.

-Eres preciosa -susurró besándo sus pechos por encima de la adornada tela.

Los hábiles dedos del joven desabrocharon el sostén y lo retiraron, rápidamente empezando a atender sus senos.

Coraline se abandonó al cosquilleo que los labios de Norman le producían, suspirando conforme el chico succionaba delicadamente uno de sus pechos, en contraste con la forma brusca y ruda con la que apretaba el otro.

Pero Coraline no quería quedarse atrás. Retomó la tarea con su cinturon hasta que logró sacarlo y, lo arrojó hacia un lado.

Norman gimió quedamente al sentir las manos de Coraline acariciando superficialmente su pene.

Sonrió para sí mismo. No podía dejar que ella tomará la delantera, así que deslizó sus labios desde sus senos, por abdomen, hasta llegar a sus bragas, retirándolas lentamente con los dientes.

Un gemido escandaloso escapó de los labios de Coraline cuando Norman pasó su lengua por cada pliegue de su vagina, sin llegar a recorrerla más que superficialmente.

-Tramposo... -susurró enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Norman introdujó su lengua larga y caliente sintió como sus paredes se expandían para recibirlo. Movió su lengua de adentro hacia afuera esperando a qué ella emitiera algún sonido que revelara su progreso, pero no hubo nada.

Sonrió. Él también podía hacerse el difícil.

Norman levantó la cabeza haciéndola casi gruñir de frustración.

Le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras él le sonreía.

-¿Quieres que continue? -siseó acercandose a ella.

Orgullosa, Coraline bajo su pantalon usando sus pies y deslizo una pierna entre las de él.

-No me interesa -sonrió besando su oreja y moviendo su pierna.

Enojado por no haber logrado hacerla rogar, hizo a un lado esa maldita pierna blanca y carnosa y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Espero que esto te interese -ronroneó mientras introducía lentamente su miembro en su vagina.

Ella gimió de placer, dolor y susto. Afortunadamente, Norman ya había adivinado que Coraline era virgen. Él también lo era, además.

Besó suavemente su cuello para tranquilizarla cuando rompió su himen. Gruñó adolorida y estuvo a punto de insultarlo... pero los delicados besos que él depositaba en su cuello y sus hombros eran demasiado placenteros, la hacían sentir amada.

Un gemido de Norman la hizo notar que estaba detenido, esperando a que a ella le pasará el dolor. Lentamente, dio una suave embestida esperando una reacción de dolor, pero ella gimió y movió sus caderas.

-No pares -susurró moviéndose contra él.

Norman embistió otra vez, con más fuerza, haciéndo que Coraline le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

-Norman... -gimió ella- más fuerte...

Él obedeció y ella sintió como empezaba a expandirse una aplastante sensación en su abdomen.

La embistió con fuerza unas cuantas veces más hasta que ambos llegaron simultáneamente al orgasmo.

Siguieron abrazados por algunos minutos... en los que el arrepentimiento iba entrando en la cabeza de Norman.

A penas la conocía, y ella a él. Eso había estado muy mal. Del todo mal.

Lo más rápida y secamente que pudo, volvió al asiento de piloto y se acomodó la ropa donde debería estar y el cinturón también.

Coraline lo imitó rapidamente, sintiéndo de repente que había hecho algo realmente malo esa noche, pues él no lucía contento. La asaltó de repente la idea de que tal vez cuando él había parado lo había hecho por él, no por ella... y ella había vuelto a besarlo... se sentía realmente mal.

Una vez vestidos los dos, Norman buscó algo que decir para disculparse... sentía que se había aprovechado de ella.

-Lo lamento, de verdad... -susurró- de verdad no suelo hacer estás cosas...

No estaba enojado, estaba arrepentido. Eso era un peso menos.

-Norman. -Al menos su valor estaba regresando- Norman, yo quería... si no hubiera sido así, no habríamos hecho nada...

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Estabas débil, yo no debí...

-No estaba débil.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Coraline no soportaba que la llamaran débil. Pasó por encima de Norman hasta sentarse sobre él. Y lo beso suave, pero emocionalmente.

-Me gustas -susurró rozando su boca con la de él.

Hambriento nuevamente ante ese roce, Norman devoró su boca.

-También me gustas. Y demasiado.

Norman alzó su mentón y entreabrió la boca como un polluelo esperando a que su madre lo alimenté.

Ella, atenta, deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de él, uniéndose en un beso profundo.

La luz del edificio verde se encendió, asuntándolos a ambos.

Norman sonrió.

-Creo que debes irte.

Ella también sonrió.

-Debo dormir algo.

Ambos bajaron y la anciana casera dedicó una mirada acusadora a Norman.

-¿Por qué llegaste a está hora, Coraline?

-Se me hizo tarde y ya estaba cerrado cuando llegué.

Miró a Norman.

-¿Y esté niño?

Una carcajada mental resonó en la mente de ambos al recordar que Norman era dos años menor que Coraline.

-Me acompañó hasta que abrieran de nuevo.

Otra mirada furibunda, pero la dejaron entrar.

Norman volvió a su casa muy consiente de que eran las cuatro de la mañana y de que sus padres no estarían felices.

Se estacionó frente al jardín y al momento vio a Neil, Mitch, su madre y sus padres salir.

-¡Es él! -exclamó Neil sonriendo.

Su madre no lucía nada feliz.

-¡Norman! ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

-Es una larga historia, señora Babcock -intervinó Mitch, nervioso por el hecho de que fue él quien los llevo.

-Silencio, Mitch. Dime, Norman.

Mitch y Neil le hacían señas confusas detrás de su madre. Courtney salió con una mascarilla puesta.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? -observó a su hermano atentamente- ¿Dondé habías estado, niño?

Él sonrió y entró a la casa.

-Estaba con una chica.

Y dejo a todos hacer escándalo atrás mientras sacaba el móvil y escribía un mensaje para Coraline:

 _"_ _¿Puedo_ _enamorarme de t_ _i?"_


End file.
